A Quest for the heart
by waterbendergirl101
Summary: It has been 6 monts since the winx defeated Baltor, since then the winx had tried to find Bloom's parents. Unfortunately they didn't found a trace. So Bloom could only do one thing and that was to free Baltor, the storry starts as she goes to the knew ome


**A/N: Hi everyone , I know it has been a long time since I've uploaded a story, but hey, here is a new one. I strongly recomend to read the summary because I think otherwise you wouldn't understand it. I had fun writting this story, I'm glad to inform that the next chapter of Sleeping with the enemy is done and that it'll be online soon. I'll also upload a new story that is named 'be mine' I'm co-writting it with Authoress.**

**Summary: It had been 6 monts since Bloom and the winx had defeated Baltor. Afterwards the winx had gotten started on the search for Bloom's parents. But unfortunately they didnt find them. So Bloom thought of a last option, freeing Baltor and ask him for help in search for her parents. **

* * *

**A Quest for the heart**

**by waterbendergirl**

Bloom looked around, scanning her room to see if everything was in order. The room looked empty, all her clothes were gone, she had left them in her old room at Gardenia, Kiko was safely with her parents also. No trace of her past life could be found, the room looked just like she wanted it.

To top it off there was a letter lying on her pillow, in wich she declares that she misses her family so bad that she's going back to Gardenia and dropping out of Alfea. Hopefully they would believe everything that was written in the letter. She felt terribly sorry to leave her friends behind, but in condition to let them not be harmed, she had to leave them clueless.

She swung her bag over her shoulder and headed for the window, silently unlocking the latch , when she hear the reassuring click she gave the window a light push, hoping that it wouldn't make a sound. Her heart was beating in her throat, it wasn't the first time she slipped out of her room, but never had it been for something as important as this. She lifted one foot over the window railing as she heard a soft whisper behind her.

Every limp stiffened, it felt like her heart stopped beating as she looked around, only to see Flora switch her position on the bed. When she was sure Flora had gone back to sleep she slipped her other foot over the railing to. With a simple motion of her hand she was lifted by invisible arms, gently lowering her until she was on the ground.

When her feet touched the solid floor she let out a breath that she didn't even knew she was holding. This was much to hectic for her. She tiptoed over to the safety shield, silently grinning to herself, this adventure would take at least 10 years of her life.

She let the devise Tecna had made to hinder the safety shield slip out of her bag into her hand, when she had reached the shield she placed it just at her breast height against the wall. She know from previous experiences that it only would produce a very small hole in the shield so she had to jump through hit. Taking a few steps back she readied herself.

When the lights of the device flickered on she pushed herself forward, already putting her arms before her , making her look that she was going to dive right through it, the seconds were rapidly decreasing and just before the devise hit 5 she pushed of and jumped witch as much force as possible through the hole, her feet coming out just in time as the devise dropped and the safety shield repaired itself.

She had made it through. Unfortunately escaping from Alfea wasn't as troublesome as the thing she now had to do. She had to find a way to get to the realm to Vinea, she already knew one way to get in, but that was out of the option for her. Even if she did get herself arrested, she wouldn't be seen as a top criminal, just as a rebellious teenager.

Out of her pouch she took a small little ring, a blue metal, adored with an orange gem. She hoped the power of Solaria would get her to her destination. Bloom threw the ring in the air, it immediately transformed in the Solarian scepter. She gripped it firmly with her right hand, hoping that when she teleported to that dreadful realm her fingers wouldn't slip of.

She raised the scepter hi in the air and shouted " To the realm of Vinea."

She closed her eyes as she felt her body being lift through dimensions, the first thing she felt when she came to a halt was the icy wind, sweeping the bangs out of her eyes. When Bloom opened her eyes the only thing she saw was ice , ice and ice. It still looked like the Omega dimension, though it was 5 times as big, maybe even 10 times.

She summoned her enchantix, not necessarily because she needed it to defend herself, but it did block out he cold, even if it did look like a summer dress.

"Now, let's see where you're hiding him" she whispered, small clouds of breath coming out of her mouth, indicating how cold it was.

--

After 3 hours of search she still hadn't found anything, until suddenly a moving object found her attention. She flew closer, curious of what it might be , but when she was only a few feet away she wished she hadn't.

The thing that she had seen moving was in fact the tail of an icedragon.

"Ow crap" she muttered under her breath. "Dragon fury" she shouted, a light appeared at her joined hands and a fire shot from it. Unfortunately it didn't even apply a scratch on the dragon's skin.

"Like my day keeps getting better and better" she sighed while she switched direction , running away as she felt the dragon hot at her tail. While looking back she kept hitting it with fireballs, but her powers became weaker by the minute, the same thing that had happened in the shadowrealm was happening now. She had to hide and de-transform or soon no power would be left.

She saw her chance when she spotted a small opening in the icewall, she would have to squeeze through it, but the dragon definitely couldn't follow her there. With the last bit of energy she had left she pushed herself through the opening.

When through she collapsed to the floor, detransforming. The cold immediately hit her, she wrapped her arms around her, trying to warm herself. After 5 minutes of catching her breath she finally looked up, scanning her room.

She appeared to be in a small room, peculiar was that at each wall there stood glace coffins. When she looked closer she saw the ancient name of Baltor inscribed in one of the coffins. She whipped away a layer of snow.

She was taken back as she saw Baltor's scarred face staring back at her, of course he wasn't actually looking, he was frozen, but still his gaze made her hairs stand up. It had been 2 months since she last saw him, had he been frozen for such a long time, if he was frozen his vital organs would still work, all she had to do was to un freeze him.

She rubbed her hands together, making little sparks appear, when she felt the heat was at his peak she slammed her hands against the ice. Little cracks started to appear in the ice until it suddenly cracked, the ice that surrounded Baltor fell apart, making his body crush into Bloom.

She barely managed to keep her balance as gathered him in her arms, she looked around, searching for a place to lay him down. She chose the opposite wall, where no coffins were settled against the wall. She half-carried, half-dragged him to the spot and let his body rest on the soft snow. With the last bits of her energy she summoned a force-field that blocked the cold out. It wasn't hot in the bubble but it was at least bearable.

"What have I done to you" she whispered as she caressed his face. The last battle with the winx had left him lots of cuts and wounds, now that he wasn't in the ice anymore, the blood didn't stay condensed, the wounds started bleeding again. She grabbed her backpack, taking out a first-aid kit.

She cleaned out his wounds with some disinfectant – she didn't bother to bandage them, they weren't so deep. When she moved down to unbutton his jacket and blouse, but it had to be done, how else would she bandage the wounds that were settled beneath his cloths.

After more than an hour bandaging, sweat ropes had appeared on her forehead. In fact, it was very warm in the protective bubble she had made. But to her surprise Baltor hadn't regained any warmth, he was still as cold as ice. She tried to remember what her father would do – he was a fire-fighter.

In cases of hypothermia they wrapped their victims in blankets made of a weird material. Unfortunately she hadn't any of those blankets with her. Of course there was another option, use body heat to warm a person up, but that was out of the question.

--

"Still not warm" Bloom sighed as she felt his body again. There was one thing left she could do. She pulled of her blue and white-striped top, after that she pulled the blankets of Baltor as she lay down beside him. She pulled him to her , so he came to lie on his side. After readjusting the blankets so they formed a sort of cocoon around them, she slipped her small arm around his waist, pulling him to her. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, trying to warm his skin with her own, his breath tickled her neck. When she was so close to him her thoughts wondered off to their last battle.

He had tried to convince her to work with him – telling her that he knew where her parents were and that if she agreed to join him , he would help her find them. That was one of the reasons she was here. She had searched far and wide for her parents , but no traces of them could be found, it really seemed like they had disappeared from the world.

The other reason was that she had some affection for him, ever since she first saw him – in the realm of Tides. At first she had thought it was just a crush, but who could blame her – it was the first time that they had such an attractive enemy. During the time after the last battle something had triggered inside her, she had to get him back.

After a lot of research she found out that the omega dimension had been given a new name, the realm of Vinea. It was at least 5 times more powerful, better guards and more icedragons.

She was pulled of her thought as she felt Baltor stir in her embrace, Bloom shot up and rapidly pulled her shirt over her head. He couldn't find out what she had done to make his body temperature rise. She felt his forehead and noticed that he had warmed up, his breathing was less irregular and she could feel a strong heartbeat in his wrist. He would be alright.

--

Bloom looked down at her watch, she had freed Baltor from the ice 5 hours ago and he still wasn't awake, that wasn't normal – was it?

She decided to check him again as she was suddenly being pressed to the wall in an iron grip. Baltor's hand was firmly placed around Bloom's delicate throat. Because he was taller than her, her foot dangled beneath her.

"Where am I" he hissed. Bloom tried to pry his hand away from her throat, she was choking, Baltor seemed to notice and let go slightly. Bloom took some deep breaths, trying to fill her lungs again with oxygen.

"You're in the realm of Vinea" she said when she had regained her breath.

When Baltor shot her a questioning look she continued " After our last battle your were brought here, I've hit you so hard that you never regained consciousness."

"Why am I awake then? And why are you here."

"You should be glad I'm here" Bloom said as she felt her anger rising. "Who do you think got you out of that stomp of ice , and who do you think bandaged your wounds." Baltor looked down to see that his wounds had indeed been taken care of, he turned slightly to see that behind him there were lots of icecoffins. So she was telling him the truth.

"But why?" he asked her, as he let go of her throat completely.

"I need your help" well that and she loved him, but she wasn't jumping to share that information with him.

He wanted to ask why she needed his help , but didn't even manage to get the words out as he felt a sharp pain in his chest.

"O my god, you're bleeding again, sit down" she ordered.

Seeing that he wasn't in the position to disagree – he followed her order and sat down. The redhead knelt before him and took the bandages of his chest. The cut that was from his shoulder to his chest was bleeding again.

"I'll think I'll use butterfly clips to try and close the wound." Baltor shot her a questioning look, clearly not knowing what she was implying but he let her do. Out of her first-aid kit she got the clips and placed it over the cut, making it close. After rebandaging the wounds she looked up , only to see that Baltor was staring at her.

"What is it?" she asked as she started to blush under his gaze.

"Why do you need my help." He responded as he leaned back, away from her presence.

"Umm, I need help finding my parents" she whispered.

Baltor looked at her with a surprised look , " Why are you really here?" he said.

"What do you mean."

Baltor chuckled " Common Bloom, you know that was just a stupid lie to get you at my side, it's the same like I told you that I had your parents inside of me." He moved closer gripping her chin between his fingers " Now, tell me, why are you here?"

Bloom pushed his hand away, and slapped him across the face. "You bastard" she spat, she jumped off from the ground, walking away from him. He had lied to her. "Do you know you were my last hope at finding my parents" she yelled, tears started to appear in the corners of her eyes. "I've gone to so much to get you out of here, it took weeks of planning, I've stolen for you, I've told lies to everyone, I run away from Alfea. I can't go home anymore , I see their faces already as I tell them I've freed you." She turned around, covering her face with her hands, she didn't want to show any weak sign of emotion to him.

Baltor was a little taken back by her speech. He got up himself, trying not to reopen any of his wounds. "I didn't thought of it that way."

"Of course you didn't" she sighed, turning around to meet him "you're just an egoistic bastard who only cares about himself." How could she ever had thought that she felt affection for him, there were even some times she thought she loved him, but now the thought made her feel sick. Her sadness made place for anger and before she knew it ,she had summoned her enchantix, she didn't care how much it would tier her out to be transformed in Vinea.

When Baltor lowered his hand, that he had previously used to shield his eyes from the blinding light of her transformation, he saw a fireball coming his way. He had just the time to react and duck before the ball would hit him, but instead it had hit the icewall. He turned around, looking at the gaping hole that was now in the ice, she was really pissed of.

He put up his hands in defense "Stop it, don't use your energy on me."

"You're a liar" Bloom cried as she fired another shot.

Baltor looked at the girl in front of him, she was broken and he had been the one who did it. "Stop firing, you aren't used to being here, I am and I can tell you clearly that you are no match for me."

"Prove it" she grined.

Baltor felt his own anger rising, but the last thing he wanted to do was attack her . Because he was lost in his thought he missed the next fireball. He was hit straight in the chest and in a pure defense mechanism he himself shot a fireball. It was only after that he saw Bloom crash into the wall he realized what he had done.

Bloom tried to stand up but her winx was at a low pit. Baltor saw his chest and run over to her, pinning her with his body to the wall. "De-transform" he said as he grabbed her upperarms.

"Why? So you'll have a straight shot?"

"God dammit , stop being stupid, it's wiring you out, you won't stand another 5 minutes transformed in this place."

Bloom knew that his worlds held some kind of truth and after some doubting she de-transformed. "That's better" Baltor sighed, he looked at Bloom , tried to look her in the eyes but she avoided his gaze. He lifted her chin to see that there were tear marks visible on her face.

"Why did you come?" he asked again.

"I told you because I needed your help to find my parents."

"Stop with it Bloom, that's not the real reason."

" It is, stop asking me that" she shouted.

"I'll stop if you start telling me the truth."

"Fine you want the truth, the truth is that I have fallen in love with you, the most terrified enemy the magic dimension has ever encountered. I have fallen in love with you" she shouted back at him.

Baltor looked stunned. Bloom immediately regretted her words and added " At least I think so, and that's what makes me so scared, to know that you have such a powerful grip on me."

"I.." she continued but was silenced as Baltor leaned forwards and slightly brushed his lips against hers. The light touch made butterflies go through her stomach.

"Still think you're in love with me?" he grinned.

He moved his hands from her arms to cradle her face, he run his thumb over her bottom lip, opening her mouth a little. Baltor took that as a sign and leaned forward again, capturing her lips for a more passionate kiss.

Bloom felt her legs go limb, now that her hands were free she could lift them and place them around Baltor's neck. She pushed her body in his, as if they could melt together. Kissing Baltor just felt so right, it was a lot different than kissing Sky, he had always been so careful, but this kiss was heated and passionate.

Baltor felt her respond and run his tong over her bottom lip, asking her for entrance- which she gratefully gave. Soon their lungs were shouting for air, so they let go, taking deep breaths.

"Wow" Bloom whispered.

Baltor looked her straight in the eyes as he whipped a strand of hair out of her face. "You're beautiful" he sighed. Bloom's cheeks immediately flushed a light pink.

He led her to the mattress Bloom had made for him and lay down, pulling Bloom down with him. He pulled her against his chest and laid an arm possessively around her waist. Bloom snuggled closer, placing her head in the crook of his neck.

"This feel's nice" Baltor said, as he stroke her back.

"No, it feels right" every doubt Bloom had ever had over her feelings towards Baltor just disappeared, it didn't matter that he once was the enemy, just lying here with him, being with him felt right. Though she wouldn't find her parents, she knew some part of the hole in her heart was filled now.

**So what did you think of it. I think the end screams for a sequel, which I'm working on.**

**Please review. **

**Bye !!**


End file.
